Simply six song fics
by tiny teeth
Summary: The title says it all enjoy and thank you
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER- Guess what? No, go head guess. You're right I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Since I am in the mood to tell you the thing that are not mine "As we lay" is Kelly Price's.   
  
Whoa, it's morning  
  
And we slept the night away  
  
It happened  
  
Now we can't turn back the hands of time, no, no  
  
Yes we've stolen this moment  
  
We forgot to face one simple fact  
  
We both belong to someone else  
  
As we slept the night away  
  
It's morning  
  
Sunlight shines across your sleeping face, oh  
  
A new day  
  
Brings reality and we both go our separate ways  
  
The sunlight slowly fills a dark little room, clothes are thrown all over the floor. A card board box with a peice of woodplaced on top it served as a make shift night stand, which a clock and a lamp tettered apon. In the center of the room is a bed composed of two mattress, no pillows, and one thin blanket. Two body slumber in the bed. Botan slowly raises her head looks at the clock that blinks 12:00 over and over again. She glance over at her bed mate, then quietly slides out of the bed and start the seach for personal possessions. All that is found is a skirt, a shirt, and one sock. She quickly dresses, throwning away the odd sock.  
  
What a lovely night we had yeah, yeah  
  
As we shared each other's love  
  
We forgot about all the pain we caused  
  
As we slept the night away  
  
As we lay  
  
We forgot about tomorrow  
  
As we lay  
  
Ooh hey, hey  
  
As we lay   
  
Didn't think about  
  
The price we'd have to pay  
  
No, no, no  
  
Two figures are pressed against each other in a dark corner music is blasting. They quickly surrender to their burning passions. They bump and bang against every wall fighting for dominace as they work their way towards the back. The door is kicked open. Barely crossing the threshold shirts are thrown off, belts are undone, jeans are unbottoned and partically unzipped, and skirt inch higher exposing trembling hips and thighs. Lips press against hot skin, finger pinched tender delicate places, teeth grazes over bare shoulder and necks.  
  
It's morning  
  
And now it's time for us to say goodbye  
  
Goodbye baby  
  
You're leaving me  
  
I know you've got to hurry home to face your wife, wife  
  
I would never want to hurt her, no, no, no  
  
She would never understand  
  
You belong to me for just one night  
  
As we slept the night away  
  
Ooh oh, whoa  
  
I would never, never want to hurt her, no, no, no  
  
She would never understand  
  
You belong to me for just one night  
  
As we slept the night away  
  
As we lay  
  
We forgot about tomorrow  
  
As we lay  
  
Ooh hey, hey  
  
Botan walks over to the bed and runs her pale hand through the onyx hair of the still slumbering soul. Bends down and whispers in his ear. The boys eyes flutter open. He quickly sits up and looks at his watch. Throws off his sheet and jumps out of the bed. He frantically searches for his clothes. Botan just sits on the bed watching him scurry back and forth. Once he has found most of his clothes Botan stands up in front him and gentle guides his chin so they are eye to eye. He runs his fingers through Botan's hair and marvels at it icy color and softness then slowly shakes his head slowy pulling his hand out of the silken threads.   
  
As we lay   
  
Didn't think about  
  
The price we'd have to pay  
  
No, no, no  
  
We should have counted up the cost  
  
But instead we got lost  
  
In the second, in the minute  
  
In the hour, hey, hey, hey  
  
As we lay  
  
We forgot about tomorrow  
  
As we lay  
  
Oh no, oh no, no  
  
My love why can't you see  
  
How loving you is killing me  
  
I can't think of no one else  
  
Baby, baby I can't take it no more  
  
You see I can't be in your life  
  
You gotta go home to you wife  
  
Oh it's morning  
  
Botan looks over the room once more and they both walk out into a dimly lit very empty bar. Weaving though upturnd bar stools they reach the front door push it open and the blinding light of the morning sun meet their eyes. Eyes slowly adjust to the intense sunlight as they travel in utter silence. They reach a house at the corner, in the door way a stood a young lady. She fnally sees the face of the young man Botan is walking with a smile plays on her face and she chimes "Yusuke."   
  
Botan walks away. 


	2. What I want

DISCLAIMER- no I don't own Eurythmics, Sweet dreams, or Yyh  
  
SUMMARY- A short song desires a short song fic. Mukuro/Hiei and Hiei/?  
  
Sweet dreams are made of this  
  
Who am i to disagree?  
  
I travel the world  
  
And the seven seas--  
  
Everybody's looking for something.  
  
Some of them want to use you  
  
Some of them want to get used by you  
  
Some of them want to abuse you  
  
Some of them want to be abused.  
  
  
  
Hiei stood in front of his massive castle which loomed on a small but impressive mountain. He surveys the land, his land. A battle had taken place on his piece of land, the blood was still slowly dripping from his unsheathed katana. Hundreds of dying and thousands of dead youki lay sprawed over his territory, most of them were slain by his cold steel or his bare hands.   
  
Hiei had been hier to Mukuro for over a 200 hundred years. Durings that time she had knowingly seduced him and he had willing became her bed mate. During one of the moments of carnal release and satisfaction he asked if one day he could rule his own peice of land, to enraptured in the heated moment she said yes. He scouted out the area for a perfect location for his larger then life stone lair. At frist, she did try and revoke her oringal answer saying that he asked her at a unapproated time, but after a couple weeks of sleeping in a cold bed she reluctatly caved in. He thanked her properly and then not so properly. He promised her that he would return when ever she needed him. He kissed her check softly then they parted ways. His reign began.   
  
Hiei's kio quitely glides over to him, "Is she still trying to get a message to you?" the soft spoken voice asked as a letter with Muruko seal fell from the last dying youki hand who was slain ten steps from the main entrance. "She must need you for something might important to send that many soliders.", the beauiful one says pointing out to the carange that laid before them.  
  
"No, matter I have what I want." Hiei says with a glint in his eye as he grabs and pulls his kio in to his castle and closes the heavy doors. 


	3. The letter

DISCLAIMERS- Let me make a list of things I don't own my self esteem is far to high. Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, Billy Idol, White Wedding, a car, a brand new computer, a pair of AIR Force 1's, a dog but hey the fics mine and so is the toothbrush  
  
RATING- G  
  
TITLE- The letter  
  
Yukina has just finished writing another letter, she folds the letter letting her delicate finger run along it's frayed edge. Miles away Hiei is sitting on the stone steps of Muroku's strongold he is reading a letter written on an parchment with rough and jagged edges. The envelope Is resting violated and torn at his dusty blue black boot. His barely visible smile is slowly replaced by a scowl as his eye slowly scan and rescan the text. He flits off. The sky begins to darken.   
  
Hey little sister what have you done  
  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
  
Hey little sister who's your superman  
  
Hey little sister who's the one you want  
  
Hey little sister shot gun!  
  
It's a nice day to start again  
  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
  
It's a nice day to start again.  
  
The black ominous cloulds bulge out at the seams begging for release. The rain is unleashed the blinding lightening walk hand in hand with the deafing thunder. Yukina is curled up in Kuwabara's lap quitely sleeping. They are sitting in the only chair in their quaint room. The chair is barely big enough to fit Kuwabara comfortable in it the arm rest is tattered and torn from many nights of cuddling. His strong arms are around her small frame his chin rest gentle a top her head soft blue hair tickle his nose and cheeks. A thin faded blanket covers them his bare arms and legs are showing. A small framed picture of Hiei on a table near the chair his stern experssion over seeing all. Kuwabara carefully reaches over and gentle tips the frame down  
  
Hey little sister what have you done  
  
Hey little sister who's the only one  
  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
  
I've been away for so long (so long)  
  
I let you go for so long  
  
It's a nice day to start again (come on)  
  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
  
It's a nice day to start again.  
  
(pick it up)  
  
The door swings open violently, in the arch way, stands a dark figure dressed in all black. His crimson eyes and snow white scarf and starburst luminaused in the dim light. The lightening flashed behind him giving brightness to his dark expression. His eyes widen and his hand slides under his rain clogged cloak he unsheathes his katan menacingly dashes toward Kuwabara. The howling wind whips through the house and slams the door shut. Hiei stands beside Kuwabara his katana point directly at the larger man's temple. Claws peirce flesh bright blood runs down the unsteady hand weilding the might sword.   
  
Take me back home  
  
There is nothin' fair in this world  
  
There is nothin' safe in this world  
  
And there's nothin' sure in this world  
  
And there's nothin' pure in this world  
  
Look for something left in this world  
  
Start again  
  
Come on  
  
Yukina's eyes flutter open she sits up and pulls the blanket tightly around her. She glares at Hiei he slowly but reluctatly lower his katana. He walks to the only bedroom and snatches up a blanket he throws it at the coulpe pegging the red haired in the face. Hiei sits cross legged in fornt of the on the floor weapon in his lap staring. Yukina carefully wraps herself in the thin blanket and covers the still stunned Kuwabara in the blanket recently provided by Hiei. Yukina walks over to Hiei who is brewing she knees in front of him and trys to reach for his hand. He pulls away he stare deep in to her eyes long for something he had lost many many years ago, innocence. Her ruby eyes glissten in their unchanged purity. Her innocence still remains. The storm breaks. Both he and the sun smile though the gently falling rain. Both sister and brother look towards the heaven seaching for the rainbow.  
  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
  
It's a nice day to start again.  
  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
  
It's a nice day to start again 


	4. Outcast

DISCLAIMERS- yes i own nothing  
  
Artist: Prince  
  
Album: Parade  
  
Title: Under The Cherry Moon  
  
How can i stand 2 stay where i am?  
  
Poor butterfly who don't understand  
  
Why can't i fly away in a special sky?  
  
If i don't find my destiny soon,  
  
I'll die in your arms under the cherry moon  
  
I want to live life to the ultimate high  
  
Maybe i'll die young like heroes die  
  
Maybe i'll kiss u some wild special way  
  
If nobody kills me or thrills me soon,  
  
I'll die in your arms under the cherry moon  
  
If that's alright  
  
Lovers like us dear are born 2 die  
  
If they don't find us what will we do?  
  
I guess we'll make love under the cherry moon  
  
I'll die in your arms under the cherry moon  
  
Sweat rolled down his face for he had ran 7 miles, trying his best to out run those words, those questions, those stares, those words. Words that squeezed his mind like a vice and sliced his heart into many pecies. The question was simply but the answer couldn't be more diffucult, and the result couldn't have been more painful  
  
"Shuiichi you are almost a man why have you not chosen a young lady to be your wife, yet?"  
  
Why because I am not allowed to physically love a human. Why because I already love someone. I say nothing.  
  
Nothing more is said the day slowly dances into night as the setting sun bows graciously to the rising moon. My window is open for the night brings more than a welcoming cool breeze it also bring my reason why. I talk, he just listens. I invite him to lay down with me because I am lonely. I wrap my arms around him because I am lonely. I bring his body closer to mine becuse I am lonely. I fall asleep embracing him bcause I am no longer lonely. My step father opens my door and only sees me and another boy in bed. He never saw my lonliness so he does understand the reason this came to be. He demanded my friend to leave before his anger manifested into rage I wasn't as foutunate. I felt his rage as it expodes on to my body repeatly, salvagely, and resentlessly. I never once raise a hand or shed a single tear. I simply waited until he was too tired to continue because I knew he possessed the desire to he just didn't have the strength. He leans on the wall his iron clad grasp on my hair is released as he exaustedly throws me to the floor, he calls to my mother, who is quick to arrive because she was around the corner listen to the whole one sided fight. She didn't intervine not because she didn't want to simply because it was not her place. She walks in and sees my tighly curled body I hid my face not because of the bruises that show there but because I do not wish to see her eyes as he tells her only what he was. I can deny her glaze but I can not ignore her voice as the words "You are no longer my son, now leave" drips off her tongue. I shed my frist tear and only tear. I run. I run away before I can hear the door slam making her words a undenialbe reality. I have only have the thin pants I sleep in and my tears. No shoes, no shirt, no jacket. No goodbye, no sorries, no I still love yous. I can not run fast enough. My heart is about to brust but I don't care since it already broken.   
  
I collaspe in a feild my body can not go any futher. I pull my knees to my chest I am so cold. I hug wrap my arms around my self I am so lonely. I feel the warmth of his body as hold me I am no longer cold. I feel him pull me closer holding me tight I am no longer alone. He looks at my face and asks,"Does it hurt?" I tell him the pain felt from cuts, bumps and bruises will go away with tim.e, but the pain felt from the word are forever burned in to my mind. Only death will ease them. He simply rocks me until we are both under the "Cherry Moon" 


End file.
